


Fanfic Live Performance Contest

by Sketchington



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Con, Contests, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchington/pseuds/Sketchington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contest information. I don't know how to share news on this site or find its forums, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfic Live Performance Contest

Who wants their fanfic performed by a professional troupe of voice actors with music and foley at 221B Con 2016?  
ARTC, the Atlanta Radio Theater Company wowed the crowd with the musical "Sherlock, Crime of the Century" this year, but next year we're thinking of doing a piece written by Naomi Novik (of the "Temeraire Series" fame) and also doing one or two high-quality fanfictions, preferably from enthusiastic authors who will be in attendance (and, of course give their permission). If you have a piece with a good amount of dialogue (and is ten to twenty minutes long) performed onstage with foley and music, please link me to it and it will be entered into our contest. 

Your work is all your own, of course and nothing is set in stone. If we like your piece, we'll contact you and discuss its use and permissions.

Bonus: I'm wondering if I can find a fanfic writer who can write the beloved, hypothetical blog, "The Alluminum Crutch."   
I could get one of our many writers to try their hand at it, but it seems like it would be extra-special coming from the community itself.  
Or a point in the direction of a forum where such things are discussed or challenges are posted, would be appreciated also.


End file.
